Cuando pase el temblor
by Bunnysmuk
Summary: AU/AH. Una casualidad del destino hizo que se encontraran. Klaus disfrutaba el último día de sus vacaciones cuando conoció a aquella chica rubia que logró cambiar su mundo en tan solo unas horas.


_Honestamente no sé de dónde ha salido esto, pero creo que es puede llegar a ser interesante._  
 _Todo lo que está planeado (hasta ahora) de la historia, sucede el mismo día._  
 _Gracias por leer._

* * *

Durante toda su vida, Caroline pensaba de si misma como el mismísimo ejemplo de lo que una niña de bien tenía que ser.

Entonces conoció a Niklaus.

Caroline tenía veinticuatro años y se encontraba recorriendo el sur de aquel país tropical. Disfrutando las playas, el sol, su juventud…

Katherine y Bonnie la habían dejado en la barra. "¡Regresamos en un segundo! ¡Promise!" Dos chicos morenos, altos y musculosos se habían acercado a ellas para invitarlas a bailar; Caroline sabía que no las vería hasta el día siguiente.

Pidió otro mojito de fresa y al acabarlo se dirigió a su hotel.

Al llegar al lobby, el recepcionista le saludó amablemente a lo lejos, para después levantar el teléfono e ignorar su presencia. "Seguro le está avisando al gran jefe que la princesa ha regresado."

La verdad era que Caroline amaba su vida.

Nunca nada le había faltado, sus padres siempre procuraron brindarle la mejor educación como les fuera posible a ella y a Lexie, su hermana.

No podía quejarse, lo tenía todo… excepto libertad.

Suspiró sin mirar que alguien se había sentado junto a ella en uno de los sillones del lobby.

"¿Día largo?"

Caroline no abrió los ojos. "Ni que lo digas."

"Tomando en cuenta que son casi las cuatro de la mañana…"

Caroline abrió los ojos de par en par y miró al chico. "¿Las cuatro de la mañana?"

El extraño asintió. "Niklaus." Tenía una voz muy agradable, de esas que no son ni tan fuertes que llegan a resultar intimidante, ni aguda que incomoda, además de que contaba con un acento británico.

"¿Qué?" Él sonrió.

"Mi nombre. Me llamo Niklaus. Puedes llamarme Klaus"

Ella asintió y lo observó con rapidez. Tenía la piel tostada por el sol, cabello color arena y unos ojos azules muy bonitos. Su sonrisa era interesante, sus dientes no eran perfectos, pero era una sonrisa cálida.

"Caroline, yo soy Caroline."

"Mucho gusto, Caroline." Extendió su mano y ella la tomó.

Caroline se recargó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. "Es la primera vez que hago un amigo en el lobby de este hotel." Una sonrisa se plasmó en su cara.

"Suena como si vinieras muy seguido." Klaus se recargó también en el asiento. Ella le ignoró.

"¿Vienes solo?" Él asintió con la cabeza. "Ven conmigo." Ella le extendió su mano y el la aceptó.

Pasaron lo que restaba de la madrugada acostados.

Acostados en la cama de la gran suite de Caroline, hablando de sus vidas y cómo por casualidad se habían topado en la ella.

Caroline aprendió que Klaus creció en el Inglaterra, rodeado de humedad, lluvia y un clima sombrío. Su madre había fallecido cuando él era niño y su padre era un ingeniero en su ciudad, también tenía una hermana.

"Rebekah es grandiosa." Los ojos de Klaus se iluminaron cuando habló de su hermana pequeña. "No tiene miedo de seguir sus sueños. Está estudiando medicina, siempre dijo que iba ser una doctora que ayudara a la gente y lo logró, bueno, todavía le falta tiempo."

Caroline suspiró. "De niña yo decía que sería una gran doctora e iba a curar el cáncer. Bueno, no curar el cáncer en si, pero yo quería ser de esos doctores que se dedican a ayudar a los enfermos de cáncer." Se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Klaus. "Mis papás pensaban otra cosa y tuve que estudiar una carrera que no me sirve para nada más que para tratar de entender todo lo de los negocios que… no me importan."

Klaus tomó un mechón rubio de su pelo y lo alejó de su cara. "Me imagino que fue horrible."

"No tienes ni idea." Klaus seguía jugando con su pelo. "A Lexie le encanta el mundo de los negocios, ella se podría hacer cargo de todo. Pero no."

Caroline cerró los ojos. Se encontraba cansada y sabía que necesitaba descansar, pero había algo en Klaus que simplemente hacía que quisiera saber más y más acerca de él. Eventualmente cayó dormida, el cansancio y el constante jugueteo de él con su pelo hicieron que cayera rendida.

Cuando la alarma del celular de Caroline anunció las 8 am, abrió los ojos un segundo y los volvió a cerrar cuando los rayos de luz que entraban por las cortinas mal cerradas llegaron a sus ojos.

Poco a poco volvió a tratar de recobrar sus sentidos hasta que fue capaz de abrir los ojos por completo. Le dolía la cabeza y había un zumbido en sus oídos que permanecía y no parecía querer irse.

Antes de siquiera moverse, se acordó de Klaus.

Niklaus el extraño que había conocido algunas horas atrás y que había invitado a su suite sin saber realmente quién era. Podía ser que se tratara de un ladrón o un asesino, pero ante el hecho de que seguía viva y aún tenía la pulsera de platino en su muñeca, todo iba bien hasta el momento.

Se dio vuelta entre las sábanas y se percató de dos cosas:

La primera era que seguía en la blusa negra y shorts floreados que había usado la noche anterior, por lo que intuyó que probablemente apestara a una mezcla de cerveza rancia y sudor, y que también había una gran probabilidad de que su mascara de pestañas se hubiera corrido y pareciera un mapache despeinado.

Por otra parte, la segunda cosa era que junto a ella se encontraba un joven acostado en el borde de la inmensa cama, apretado en si mismo como si intentara no moverse o caer de donde estaba. Vestía también la ropa con la que lo conoció, no tenía ningún cuchillo o arma cerca de el, ni tampoco alguna bolsa con pertenencias robadas; no se trataba de un ladrón ni de un asesino.

Se acercó hacia él, y lo movió ligeramente. "Klaus."

El joven se movió un poco y después se quejó. Ella volvió a decir su nombre, ahora con un timbre de voz más alto, y también lo sacudió un poco más fuerte. "¡Despierta!"

Klaus abrió los ojos y Caroline saltó de la cama. "Buenos días, ya amaneció y tenemos que disfrutar de la mañana. ¿Tienes planes importantes para hoy?"

Solo pudo parpadear antes de sentarse y observar a Caroline caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, cargando un vestido floreado blanco y unos zapatos en la otra mano.

"Buenos días." La verdad estaba confundido. Sabía que en la madrugada había conocido a una niña ricachona que lo invitó a pasar la noche en su suite, pero seguía sin creer que esto le estuviera pasando o tan siquiera que fuera real.

Lo único que había planeado para hoy era un tour para terminar de conocer lo poco de las playas que le faltaban; se iba al día siguiente y quería tratar de sacar el máximo provecho.

"No, no tengo nada que hacer."

Se levantó de la cama y observó en donde se encontraba.

La suite era por lo menos tres veces de grande de la suya; tenía una televisión gigante con una sala bastante grande, al igual que un bar que no podía considerarse mini. Lo que más le impactó fue la vista que se escondía tras las cortinas.

Las cortinas se encontraban entre cerradas, escondiendo el ventanal que daba a una de las pinturas más hermosas que había visto en sus treinta años de vida.

Salió al balcón y pudo respirar el aire mañanero tropical que había aprendido a apreciar. La humedad del ambiente y el calor terminaban de dar ese pequeño toque tan especial a esa mañana tan extraña.

Estiró los brazos y volvió a entrar.

Caroline había salido del baño y el vapor de la ducha se escapaba por la puerta. Ahora ella se encontraba sentada frente a un espejo, con el pelo chorreando agua en todo el piso, mientras peleaba con los zapatos que se intentaba calzar.

Levantó la mirada y sus ojos azules se toparon con los de Klaus. Ella le sonrió y el sintió que su corazón dio un pequeño brinco.

Se sentía como un adolescente, emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo, lo cual era muy raro en su persona. Siempre se había considerado como una persona fuerte y decidida, tenía treinta años, por el amor de Dios.

Sin embargo, esta extraña de pelo rubio lo hacía sentir tan pequeño. No importaba que tenía menos de doce horas de conocerla, había algo en ella que le atraía y no lo dejaba ir.

No necesariamente una atracción sexual, aunque no negaba que esa también estaba jugando un papel importante; sino una atracción hacia su esencia. Quería conocer más de ella, sin importar las pocas horas que le restaban en este paraíso.

"Te invitó el desayuno." Caroline había logrado calzarse los zapatos, y ahora se encontraba frente al espejo, haciendo una que otra mueca mientras se aplicaba un poco de mascara en las pestañas. "Con una condición."

Klaus levantó una ceja en signo de pregunta.

Caroline lo veía por medio del reflejo del espejo, y pudo notar el semblante de confusión en su cara. A pesar de que no lo conocía había algo en este hombre que revolvía la curiosidad dentro de ella por saber más.

"Necesito que te duches y…" Klaus rio ante esto y la interrumpió.

"Es una lástima, me gusta pasar días en mi suciedad y sudor." Caroline rio.

"¿Tienes un traje?" Él volvió a levantar las cejas. "No me mires así. Necesito que te veas de diez."

"No esperaba recibir órdenes de una niña de veinticuatro años a mis treinta acerca de qué ropa ponerme solo para desayunar. Creo que voy a marcar esa casilla en mis metas de vida cuando regrese a casa." Klaus tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro cuando terminó la oración.

"Eres muy sarcástico, Klaus." Caroline reía. "¿Qué otras cosas me faltan por conocer?"

Él solo sonrió. "¿A qué hora debo regresar?"

Caroline se dio vuelta y lo miró. "Nos vemos en… ¿Media hora?" El asintió y le guiñó el ojo.

Klaus se acercó a ella y se inclinó hasta quedar cerca de su cara, le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomó sus zapatos.


End file.
